


Safe and Sound

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 Lone Star 1.10, Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Buck and TK are brothers, Crossover, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hospitals, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, gun shot wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Can you write a story where Buck and TK are biological siblings and their mom got custody of Buck while Owen got TK? Owen calls Buck when TK gets shot and Buck immediantly flys out with Eddie as emotional support. Buck meets the 126 + Carlos and is there when TK wakes up. They have a talk over their tramas and go out on a double date. They run into Eddie's parents who argue with them until Buck stands up for his boyfriend/ fiance. Thank you ❤❤
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Owen Strand & TK Strand, TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 428





	Safe and Sound

It was a slow day at the station when Buck got the call. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the Texas area code. It had to be Owen, there was no one else it could be.

He stood up from where he was lounging on the couch watching Eddie and Hen play video games. Eddie glanced over at him but he waved him off, sliding his thumb across the screen to answer the call.

“Hello?” he tried to keep his voice even and neutral as he jogged downstairs and ducked into the bunk room.

“Buck? Is that you?”

“Yeah Owen it’s me. What’s going on?”

His dad’s voice was thick with tears.

“Buck it’s your brother.”

“What’s wrong with TK?”

“He got shot on a call.”

Buck slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees.

“He’s alive but they have him in a coma. He was without air for almost three minutes. We’re not sure of anything. I just- I need you to be here for him. He needs you.”

“I’ll be on the next flight out I promise. Owen?”

“Yeah?”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too son. I’ll see you soon.”

The call cut off and Buck sat there, forehead to his knees, clutching his phone. He wasn’t sure how long he was gone before Bobby came knocking.

“Buck you alright in there?”

“Yeah,” Buck’s voice broke and he knew he wasn’t very convincing.

“Why don’t you come out and tell us what’s going on alright?”

Buck pushed himself off the cold concrete floor and tucked his phone into his pocket. When he opened the door Bobby pulled him into a hug.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Bobby kept a firm arm wrapped around his shoulders as he guided him up the stairs. He collapsed on the couch next to Eddie and tucked his face into his shoulder.

“What’s wrong baby?” Eddie brushed a soothing hand over his hair.

“It’s my brother,” Buck whispered.

“Brother?” Chimney seemed surprised.

“His name is TK. He lives in Texas with my dad.”

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Hen knelt in front of the couch and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

Maddie is my stepsister. My mom was married to Owen, mine and TK’s dad. But then they got a divorce and mom took me to Hershey and married Maddie’s dad. Owen kept TK in New York. A few months ago Owen got a new job at a firehouse in Austin. He called me today to tell me that TK got shot on a call.”

Eddie pressed a kiss to the top of his head, holding him close. Hen pushed herself up on the couch to hug him from the other side.

“I have to go. Owen wants me to come down, TK needs me.”

“You’re clear kid. You and Eddie both. Go home, get changed and get on the next flight out. Go see your brother.”

Buck and Eddie rushed home and gave a quick explanation to Carla. Buck threw things in a suitcase haphazardly, not even worried if he had half of the stuff he needed.

“Buck, Buck, take a breath.”

Eddie pushed him to sit on the bed and Tuck his head between his knees. His breathing was ragged, on the verge of panic.

“It’s okay baby. He’s in a coma right now, that means he probably won’t wake up before we can get there. Alright? You having a panic attack isn’t helping anything.”

“Buck?” Christopher’s voice was small where he stood in the door, leaning on his crutches.

“Hey Chris,” Buck sniffed and lifted his head.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m okay buddy. C’mere.”

Buck held his arms out and Christopher crossed the room, allowing Buck to pull him into his lap. He dropped his crutches in favor of wrapping his arms firmly around Buck’s neck.

“What’s happening? Why are you leaving?”

“Buddy, my brother is hurt. I have to go see him okay?”

“I wanna come with you.”

“I know you do kiddo, but he’s in the hospital. He’s hurt pretty bad and I don’t want you to see that. We’ll be back by the end of the week I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Buck held up his pinky and Christopher locked them together, as they both kissed their thumbs.

“Buck I got our bags packed,” Eddie said. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

He picked Christopher up, carrying him downstairs as Eddie carried their bags.

“I love you buddy. We’ll be home soon alright?” Eddie ran a soft hand over his son’s face.

“I love you too dad. Be careful.”

“We will, I promise.”

They made it to the airport as quickly as possible and managed to get on the next flight to Austin.

Buck was a ball of nervous energy the entire flight. His whole body was shaking and Eddie took his hands, trying his best to calm him down.

It took every ounce of his self control to not go racing through the airport as soon as they landed.

Eddie waited for their bags while he called an Uber to the hospital TK was in.

Buck wrung his hands the entire ride, wearing small cuts into his skin with his finger nails.

“Buck baby, you have to calm down.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I know you’re scared for your brother, but remember what we talked about. Panicking isn’t going to help anyone.”

“I know,” Buck nodded, forcing himself to sit on his hands.

Eddie paid the Uber in front of the hospital as Buck unloaded their duffel bags from the trunk.

“You ready?” Eddie linked their hands.

“Yeah.”

Eddie asked the nurse at the front desk for directions to TK’s room. They took the elevator to the third floor where Owen and a group of people Buck didn’t know were waiting for them.

“Dad.”

Buck collapsed into Owen’s arms, holding on tightly to him, tangling his fingers in his shirt.

“Hey kiddo,” Owen pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Is he okay?”

“Still the same as when I called you. Come on, I’ll introduce you to our team. Everyone, this is my other son Buck. This is Judd, his wife Grace, Marjan, Mateo, and Paul.”

“Jesus cap, both of your kids have weird fucing names,” the tall guy named Judd joked, but it fell flat. 

“My real name is Evan,” he chuckled, wiping a tear. “Uh, dad this is my boyfriend Eddie.”

“Hi, it sucks that these are the circumstances we met under.”

“Yeah it does. Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“Of course.”

“Dad can I see him?”

“Of course, come on.”

Eddie took a seat in one of the hard plastic chairs as Owen led Buck into TK’s room.

He was only a year younger, but at that moment, TK looked like a little kid. He was attached to a million tubes and wires, sensors beeping with the rhythm of his heart.

Buck took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

“Why is his mouth moving like that?”

“The doctor says it’s his brain coming back online. Poor kid is probably starving. It’s a sign he might wake up soon.”

Buck linked his fingers with his brother’s.

“Hey TK,” he spoke softly. “It’s me. I know I haven’t been around in a while but I’m here now. And I really wish you would open your eyes for me.”

Buck turned to look as the door to Tk’s room opened. A tall latino man paused in the doorway. He was wearing an Austin police uniform and he looked like he’d slept about as much as Owen in the past few days.

“Hey Carlos, come on in. Buck, this is TK’s boyfriend Carlos. Carlos, this is my other son Buck.”

“Hi,” Carlos shook his hand distractedly and turned back to Owen. “How is he?”

“The same as yesterday. He’s started moving his mouth. The doctor’s say he might wake up soon.”   


“Good, good.”

Carlos ran a hand through his hair, collapsing in the other chair. He kept a firm grip on TK’s arm, running his free hand through his hair and over his forehead.

“Carlos, you look exhausted son. Go home and sleep, I’ll call you if anything changes.”

“I’m not leaving him.”

Owen sighed, but it was no use arguing with the cop.

Buck tensed as TK’s hand twitched in his.

“Did you feel that?” he asked Carlos.

“His hand moved.”

It happened again and Buck looked down in time to see TK’s eyes blink open.

He blinked rapidly and Buck saw the panic set in. He started to thrash rapidly fighting against the wires and tubes.

“Dad, dad.”

His voice was horse and frantic.

“Hey, hey, take it easy,” Owen placed a gentle hand on his chest pushing him back on the bed.

“Am I, did I-”

“You got shot honey,” Carlos ran a gentle hand over his arm.

“Carlos?”

“Yeah I’m here.”

TK turned his head to his left, “Buck.”

“Yeah I’m here,” Buck squeezed his hand comfortingly.

“What happened?”

“We responded to the cardiac arrest after the potential home invasion. Do you remember that?”

“Yeah. I used the battering ram, but after that it’s just dark.”

“There was a little boy. He shot you with his grandfather's gun. We scared him by breaking in. He was just trying to protect his family.”

“It hurts,” he groaned.

“I’m sure it does. I’m gonna go get a nurse and tell the rest of the team you made it.”

Owen left the room and through the window, Buck could see the rest of his team standing up.

“I’m gonna clear out, let everyone else see you alright?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll be back in soon.”

Carlos stood too, leaving TK with a kiss to his head.

“Ty never mentioned a brother,” Carlos commented as they sat down.

The waiting room was empty, save for Eddie, who pulled Buck down next to him.

“We were separated when we were little. I was nine and TK was eight when our parents divorced. Mom took me to Hershey and married my step dad and Owen kept TK in New York. I saw him every once in a while when we were older. I would sneak out and take the trains up to the city to see them on holidays. But when I graduated high school, I left and went to SEAL training. I haven’t seen TK since then.”

“Wow. So you didn’t know about his addiction?”

“I knew when we were younger. After his first overdose, Owen got him help. Why, did it happen again?”

“Yeah. A few months before they moved down here. In fact that was a big reason for the move.”

“Jesus christ,” Buck tucked his head into his hands.

Buck jumped when a large hand clapped down on his shoulder, “TK is asking for you brother.”

“Alright.”

Buck extracted himself from Eddie’s arms and entered TK’s room. Paul and Marjan were seated in the two chairs by his bed but Paul stood to make room for him.

“So you’re TK’s big brother?”

“Yeah I am.”

“You’re barely a year older than me,” he scoffed.

“It still counts.”

“So TK told me you got crushed by a ladder truck and you’re still working. Pretty badass,” Marjan complimented.

“Hey I’ve seen your videos, trust me you are the badass one.”

Marjan grinned at him, clearly enjoying the praise.

“How long are you here?” TK asked.

“As long as I need to be. Eddie did promise our son we’d be home by the end of the week, but I might could negotiate for a little more time.”

“Your son?”

“Yeah. Well he’s biologically Eddie’s but I claim him. His name is Christopher, he’s eight.”

Buck showed him his lock screen of Eddie and Chris asleep in their bed, faces squished together.

“He’s adorable,” TK gushed. “So Eddie is your boyfriend? How long has that been going on?”

“About eight months. We’ve been dancing around each other for longer than that. What about you and the cop?”

Marjan and Paul cringed.

“What? Are you two not together?”

“Uh it’s- complicated? Carlos is interested, clearly and I am too, maybe. But I’ve been pushing him away and after all this I’m not sure what I want.”

“Well I think Carlos is still interested, and even if you decide you don’t want him that way, I don’t think he’s the kind of guy to just up and leave you.”

“You’re right. He’s not. I just really need to think about what I want.”

“I get that, just uh, take it from the leading expert on waiting too long, don’t.”

TK nodded, leaning his head back against his pillow. His eye drooped with exhaustion and Buck stood, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep good little brother.”

The three of them exited the room quietly.

“He alright?” Owen asked.

“He’s sleeping.”

“Good, he needs it. The doctor says they’re going to discharge him tomorrow, So everyone go home, and get some rest. Buck and Eddie, I’ll take you back to our house.”

Owen waited on everyone else to clear out before taking Buck and Eddie back to his house.

*****

They ended up staying more than a week after TK was discharged. Eddie went home once to see Christopher and get more things that they needed.

Buck had apologized to Chris over facetime. He was disappointed that they weren’t coming home as soon as he’d hoped but he understood that he wanted to stay with his brother.

They witnessed TK and Carlos making their relationship official and Carlos had invited the two of them to his house for a double date.

“It’s nice to finally eat real food,” TK said as he took a bite of the pasta. “Hospital food is shit.”

“This is awesome Carlos. We never eat like this at home. Eddie burns water and I’m not much better.”

“Carlos is an amazing cook. Even though I kinda ran out on our first dinner together. I’m still sorry for that by the way.”

“Hey it’s in the past,” Carlos reached across the table to take his hand. “All is forgiven.”

As they were eating, Buck was distracted by lights out the window.

“Wow come look at this,” he lifted Carlos’ blinds to see what was going on.

“It’s the northern lights,” Carlos said. “The solar storm knocked out all the power, so now we can see them. Come on, I have an idea.”

Eddie and Buck followed Carlos’ blue camaro out to an open field. Eddie put down the tailgate and they laid out in the bed of his truck on the blankets TK had brought.

TK turned his head to snuggle into Buck’s shoulder, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

“Don’t stay away so long next time okay?”

“I’ll try.”

He pulled away to link his hand with Carlos’. Buck turned to rest his head on Eddie’s chest.

Everyone he loved was safe. For once, everything was alright.


End file.
